Can you have a soulmate with no soul?
by LizzieLuize
Summary: Stefan and Damon hate their father; Giuseppe. He's making their immortal social, love and academic lives a living hell - well more than it already is: they're vampires! Will Damon and Elenas relationship survive the strain of major 'daddy issues?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy kiddos. Haven't written in a while so bare with me… thought I'd try something new… Faint hearted beware… there is some nudity… love cha's (oh.. And review pleeeeeease?) :')**

Elena's eyes opened slowly, they never failed to take his breath away!

"Hey sleepy" he whispered ruffling her hair playfully.

"Don't do that!" she growled, her obvious annoyance made him lightly chuckle. "I'm not afraid of hurting you, y'know!" The fiery look in those eyes made him laugh further.

"And what are you going to do about it. Your not a tiger yet my little kitten…" The guttural growl made him think otherwise, but, sticking to his pretence, he pushed her - sending her rolling off the bed. After moments of silence a roar filled the room as she pounced curving her body into his arms and giggling like a little school girl. Gently, she grazed her teeth along his ear lobe sending a noticeable shudder run through his body. Brushing her lips along his jaw line, his stubble tickled her nose making it itch, so she gave up and nibbled on his bottom lip instead. Damon deftly hooked his hands under thighs, dragging her to hover over him as he led back. His head settled into the billowing pillows, as Elena traced the natural curves of his body with her mouth, leaving little nips of raw skin in her wake.

"Well good morning sailor!" she suddenly uttered, sitting straight and saluting his manhood, with the sly smile illuminating her features.

An interrupting cough postponed their little charade, accompanied by a timid knock. Elena rolled off the bed, as Damon was busy searching for any material to hide his 'sailor'. She ripped open the door to reveal Jeremy, his hand raised to repeat another timid knock. "Erm…" He looked around the room, before fully taking in his sisters barely covered body, and Damon sat awkwardly on the bed. A deep blush filled his cheeks; Why did he always interrupt at the worst of times? "Sorry, but.. Er… Damon your dad's here with Stefan and…they're with Kat." Elena ran to the window to peer out at the visitors, lightly cursing under her breath, whilst Damon struggled to pull his jeans on.

"Shit! What time is it?" Damon nearly exploded. He was supposed to be at the church nearly an hour and a half ago and it was already noon, meaning he'd missed the whole thing!

"I'll tell them you were… distracted than shall I?" He muttered, his blush deepening as Damon passionately kissed his sister before running ahead, trampling his way down the wooden staircase.

Giuseppe Salvatore had never been a gentle or caring man. To make things worse, his late wife had just passed away giving birth to his third son. The past two weeks hadn't been easy for any of the Salvatore family to endure, the fresh rumours added to their distress and only caused more friction between the father and sons. Stefan only hoped the newest member of the family, despite his depressing welcome to the world, would have a different relationship with his father.

When Damon finally made it to Gilbert's porch he was welcomed with a fist cracking the bottom edge of his jaw. The same jaw Elena, only five minutes ago, was kissing so sweetly. Before the door had even clicked shut, the onslaught began.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT ANYWAY?" His aptly named dick-of-a-father bellowed for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Katherine's mouth fell open with a pop, her future father-in-law was talking about her twin, and he didn't even care! The glare she threw at Stefan simply resulted in him shrugging his shoulders. She guessed that, for a while, some of his actions could be relatively justified given the circumstances; but only a few knew his real nature!

A dithering Damon finally answered Giuseppe: "I'm in_ love_ with her dad! And I'm sick of hiding it!" He began jogging down the path, pulling on his helmet, before jumping on his sleek black motor bike and accelerating into the distance. Even Stefan couldn't make out his shape in the distance after a few seconds.

**So.. Please review. I'd really love to know if it's a FF I should continue with… I'm kinda enjoying this after so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahem… review… pretty please with a naked damon on top… and chocolate sauce… and a cherry. Wait!. No cherry…. Or the please in fact… Just Damon and the chocolate sauce! : ) **

The empty Vodka bottle tumbled to the old wooden floor. Damon, startled by the sudden thud in the other wise quiet house, fluttered his eyes open, the thick lashes tickling Elena's cheeks. She remained in a sexy slumber, but her arm rose to gently scrub the tickling area of her cheek. He released the breath he was holding, the air catching wisps of her hair. He couldn't help but notice how the sun filtered through the thin crème curtains, illuminating her pale skin, where exposed from the safety of her favourite t-shirt, as if being caressed by moonlight. He gazed at her for a long time, drinking in all he could get. The tiny shudder caused him to drag the duvet further up the bed - he didn't want his angel to become ill now, did he?

He turned his head to watch the last remnants of the clear liquid drip from the neck of the old bottle - what a waste, not that he'd had enough last night! As he turned his head he felt a strange jolt of pain travel through his jaw, he'd obviously not had enough blood last night to help counteract the effects of his broken jaw. Although, the alcohol and drugs probably didn't help last night, not that they had much affect on him. His father always seemed to bring out the worst in his character, he found, after a couple of years, pretending that the alcohol would help, seemed to actually help.

The tickle of fingers on his bare back signalled that Elena was awake. Unlike him, she could still suffer from a hangover - for now. She groaned in pain, and he felt her shift on the bed - looking for those familiar pills to eradicate the feeling of drills in her head. However, she replaced her fingers with soft lips instead. It felt as if she was leaving permanent patterns etched onto his skin, puncturing deeper into his flesh - and onto his soul (if he had a soul, that is!)

"Morning…" She sweetly, yet seductively, whispered into his ear. Nipping his ear lobe with her teeth.

She was the true meaning of 'friends with benefits': Elena was his best friend, his rock; no, his guardian angel! And her benefits: her button nose; the way her lips curled into a cheeky, but sly, smile; those eyes (anyone with eyes like that would definitely have a soul); the way she could just 'be' with him… It was everything about here. Plus, the sex was amazing.

Elena's lips travelled up towards his neck, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin - that was her aphrodisiac, before biting down hard. It wouldn't have hurt him, she knew this, but he still yelped out and flipped his body over. Her long hair tickle his chest as she leaned down for the usual morning kiss. This time it was different though; she covered his mouth with hers, using her tongue to again access further, deeper, she groaned in delight as he obeyed her command. Damon's hands wrapped and tangled their way through her hair, to then pull her face closer to his before rolling over and on top. Content that she would stay like this, he unravelled one hand to gently feel his way down her body. The cool lick of breeze on her stomach was her first notification that he was pushing her thin t-shit upward. He had managed to arch her back to give way for the mere cotton to be pushed up and left to pool above her breasts. Breaking the kiss, it was now his turn to explore; licking, kissing his way down her neck, she immediately arched her back as he found his mouth pulling on her sensitive breasts. She groaned as he brought his face back up to meet hers and instead pursued his exploration with his hands, squeezing and groping very inch of bare skin he could find and finally resting for her breasts. She arched her back pushing her small mounds further into his palm.

Damon suddenly giggled.

"What?" A panic over took Elena, "What's wrong?.. Stop laughing your making me paranoid!"

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks… I just love how I can manipulate your body in anyway I want" He kissed the lines that seemed to be attached to her forehead. "And, you take Vervain regularly. I'm good…" he closed his eyes, quietly gloating and drinking up the ecstasy of remaining passion, until a pillow crashed into the side of his head.

"First of all: 'Sweet Cheeks', and second: don't gloat. You look and sound like a dick!" Her hands trailed up and over his bare chest, trying to push him off her. Reluctantly he obeyed.

They both led side by side, still breathing heavily and he 'Sailor' creating a 'mini - tent' from the bed sheets. Through a strained giggle Damon used the sweetest voice he could muster to complain: "Awww but, liccle sailor still wants to play hide-and-go-peek…" Elena wasn't having any of it. She flipped over to face the wall, mumbling something incoherently into her weapon: the pillow. "Ellie-doodles." His childish voice continued, but gaining no reply. Plan B then. Clearing his throat, Damon prepared his most serious voice: "Excuse me? I couldn't help but notice that you are upset with me. I apologise for calling you sweet cheeks, but you have to admit, you do have very sweet cheeks and it seemed a good fit." He paused, waiting for anything other than her gentle breathing, and the strumming of her heart. "Elena?" He tried again. Two could play that game, he thought, it seemed that it wasn't only his father that could bring out his 'bad' streak. "Okay, fine. You back to sleep. I'm just going to go home, anyway." - No response.

**Hehe. I like it… second upload tonight… I've nearly finished editing the third chapter… Please review : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I thought I would give you some more background on the characters. I have tweaked them slightly to play with this story, but hopefully not destroying their complete character… Review please, I want to know what you think… ****J **

**Damon didn't leave. As much as he wanted to go and prove his point, he couldn't leave her in a mood. He should have known by now that the way to hurt Elena was to laugh at her; she was too proud. Instead he simply rolled over, closed his eyes, and tried to remember what had happened last night…**

**He arrived back to Elena's at around four o'clock. He still hadn't calmed down, but had gorged his way through 3 deer, 2 squirrels and a rabbit out in the nature reserve. He hadn't bothered to clean up after himself and thought that the wolves would clear up after him. Damon decided to go back to the Salvatore Lodging house, store his bike, and try and sneak a few bottles of vodka and blood bags from his brothers room. Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan's father, was still mortal unlike the brothers - He didn't know about it and never could; he was head of the council! Stefan had wanted to tell Giuseppe all along, but Damon never could; he was constantly working for the approval of his father, and, after hearing the many Folklore and stories throughout his childhood, he knew his father would never accept him. **

**The vodka was easy to acquire; the blood was not. He crawled along the kitchen floor so that Giuseppe didn't see him through the partition into the living room; then with all the delicacy he could muster climbed the stairs, missing out the creaky step completely and steadily jumping onto the landing. Stefan was stood there.**

"**What in the name of everything Holy are you doing?" He whispered. **

"**I need some… Candy!" Daman answered with a wink. That had always been their code word; not that their dad would've heard them whenever they spoke about it. Damon followed his brother to his room and waited outside, listening to the mini-fridge open and close under his bed. **

**Jumping out of his own window, he lithely landed onto the top branch of the oak tree just opposite. Climbing down, crushing the flower bed below, he began to run back to the Gilbert's house. The bottles tapping lightly together in his back pack.**

**Elena and Damon sat all night in her bedroom, talking about life. Talking about their life; together. Elena did not know the deathly secret about Damon. Eventually he knew he'd have to tell her. He could see the suspicion in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she watched him lithely move around, and the force he could exert with the simplest of touches. He was careful, as careful as he could be; She was the only thing that stopped him from the bloodlust that was roaring inside him. She was like an anchor keeping him steady at the dock, providing steel links to hold him where he belonged so as he wouldn't 'rock the boat'. The rumours didn't help his premise; the town new there was a vampire in town, whether it was one or two, they knew, they'd seen the signs before. Even if the town didn't know, his father did; and that was a dangerous prospect for him and his brother!**

**Eventually, the couple fell asleep, drunk and high - not just from the alcohol but from the presence of each other.**

**Damon sighed, spinning his ring around his finger. He could feel the prickle of the filtered sun on his skin reminding him of the importance that that very ring held. Elena questioned the ugly thing as soon as she met him at the airport that day. It felt as if it was only yesterday that the brothers were off to Rome, their homework in hand. **

**Twice a year their father sent them off on a scavenger hunt. It wasn't a scavenger hunt as such ; they never found a thing; not until they went to Italy. As they were the Sons of the Chairman of the Council they were looked upon to fill the shoes of their father when he passed away, and so, were taught everything he knew. It wasn't the happiest of childhoods in the history of man, but Damon never failed to admit that it wasn't exciting. He loved the whole topic of the super natural; werewolves, witches, ghosts and especially vampires. Constantly trying to win the approval of his father, he studied and studied hard. This was until 2 summers ago; when he'd met Elena. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and he'd thought so since he was a little boy; sharing her table at school, and watching - always watching. **

**Before her parents had died she was one of the 'popular's'; whilst he was considered a freak. She was a cheerleader with straight A's and sassiest attitude a person could have. She had the ability to hold the attention of anyone in the same room, and as any girl of her age would, played on it. On the other hand, her sister was the complete opposite (and a definitive match for his brother). Although their looks couldn't be compared, her attitude was totally different; Katherine sat for the debate team, played percussion in the school band, and could run a mile flat. This all changed though in a matter of days; maybe even hours. **

**The call had come during the school day, the faces of the whole school made them look like the living dead! The Gilberts were considered royalty in a way. Other that the Salvatores and the Lockwoods they were one of the Oldest families in Mystic Falls. And with age came power. Out of these three families though, the Gilberts were the favourites; they would've won any popularity contest!**

**It was as if Elena and Katherine had changed places, only the slight differences in the shape of their faces gave clues to who they really were. And the fact that Elena can always be spotted by the journal she kept on her body at all times. Gradually, more and more of the old familiar Elena came back, but Katherine stayed the same. She Rebelled, pushing her old self back and down. Deeper into her core, only a slight heat of it signified the true her was there; somewhere. The only thing that stuck with Kat was her grades; they were her most prized possessions. Elena, however, deteriorated. The dark circles under her eyes growing deeper, signalling the days she was kept awake by her nightmares. She sat on her own table, and people avoided her like the plague - until Damon. He couldn't stand it any longer and marched over to her, before slamming the most violent kiss to her lips. He peeled them away, revealing her shocked face before she drew him back in, and that was how she began again. **

**Elena huffed and dragged herself out of bed as Damon stared at her. The moisture under his eyes had not dried yet as he thought of the day they 'met'. She approached the curtains and ripped them open sighing before giving Damon a sneaky look. Luckily, he'd put his ring securely onto his finger, shielding him from harm. He smiled at her, before she crawled onto the bed, wriggling under and into his arms, tracing patterns into his skin.**

"**I'm sorry." Was all she said and that was it, all was forgotten and she was the same as she always had been. Well the same as she ever was. **

"**Pancakes or toast?" Damon whispered into her ear before planting a kiss onto her forehead. She pondered a little before answering: 'Pancakes sound good! I'll start the mix. Go shower, you stink!" She held her nose teasingly, gave a light giggle and jumped from the bed before pulling on her shorts and bounding down the stairs; she was in a good mood.**

**Damon followed orders, letting the steamy water stream down his body and face. He brushed his teeth mechanically before realising it wouldn't be a good idea and left the en-suite rinsing his mouth with water. Finding his shirt and jeans he pulled them on day dreaming before plodding down the steps. **

**The flat screen was on in the kitchen, the general news blaring out as Elena danced around the kitchen pulling utensils from drawers and humming to herself. He giggled a little and sat at the table awaiting his breakfast. His belly joining in with her chorus. **

**The reporter on screen babbled on and Damon ignored it until her heard that ominous word seep out of the speakers. , "… The three deer found in the wood this morning are said to be drained of blood, is this another 'vampire' attack, or are the police being too paranoid?…" Elena flipped around, obviously intrigued in the story before a gasp alerted Damon that something was wrong. He raised his head from the television and followed her gaze to his shirt; there was blood, and lots of it. He looked as if he had slaughtered the whole town.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I must say I like this chapter. I know there's not much action going on but I want to make this a longer FF ;) **

**More chapters coming soon, please review you'll make my day…**

He hadn't clean up as well as he thought he had. 'How had she not noticed last night?' He thought before he realised that he had taken of his shirt before entering her room last night, avoiding this reaction from her.

"I guess it's time I should tell you" he breathed before standing up. Elena was still stood still staring into his eyes; searching. She looked like a statue, only the slight rise and fall of her chest, and the thudding of her heart beat signalled she was alive. She slowly nodded her head. "I think you've already guessed…?" Damon quietly began.

"It happened last summer, in Rome. I think you already realised something was different about me when you met me off the plane; you were acting so suspicious all the time!" He walked forward steadily, so as to not scare her. He grabbed the bowl of mixture and the whisk out of her hands, placed them on the kitchen side and led her to sit at the table before he continued: "You already know that my father has been sending us out on a wild goose chase to find _them_, and it just so happens that we did. Stefan didn't want to dig deeper and find out more. He would've just left it for the council to follow through. But I wanted to show my father that I could do it, that he had a reason to be proud of me… I urged Stefan to follow me. Even now, to my new eyes, our surroundings were so foggy and blurry; I can't remember exactly where we were, but all the signs leaded there. It was underground, I can remember that. So dark… and cold." His eyes glazed over as he remembered, and Elena just sat, shocked but listening. "She was beautiful. I just remember her staring into my eyes, not paying any attention to my brother, just me. She told us to follow her; I couldn't stop my self. My mind told me not to, but my body moved of its own accord, as if I was her puppet and her words were the strings… She bit me… and that was it." Elena could tell that he had skipped over something, it must've been something dark and not to her liking, but he did, and she wanted to know.

"Wait! You missed something out…tell me!" walking around the table to slide into his knee, she knew she wasn't afraid of him. "Is this why you were gone a month longer than you were supposed to?" Her eyes pleaded with his for the answers she needed.

"Yes. We called our dad and told him we were onto something, he was so blind with hatred for those monsters that he encouraged us to pursue it, while we already knew we were doomed." He paused taking a breath and Elena realised he still hadn't filled in the gaps - maybe she didn't need to know. "…imagine feeling like a dog, or a tiger. Imagine those kinds of instincts. That's what it felt like, we knew that the burning in our throats wouldn't stop until we… fed. But the coven wouldn't allow us out of the underground system they had built.

"I didn't want to be this, I didn't want to be a monster." he cried out. Elena nearly feel off his knee from shock but immediately recovered herself. "I could feel it dragging me down and all the _monster_ fighting to show itself, but I fought. I fought for you. I didn't fight my way out to sizzle in the sun, but I stayed, huddled in the damp corner thinking how to make my way back to you!" Elena just stared into the garden, he face showing no emotion; but she was shocked. There was a little niggling thought in the back of her head - fighting its way out- she repressed it; he came back for _her._ Maybe it was real. This relationship, the deep burning in the centre of her body, turning her limbs to molten. She always knew he liked her, it was obvious to everyone. It wasn't until that day that she found herself liking him too.

Pressing her lips against his forehead, she jumped up and began her humming again. She didn't have to make this a big deal; and any way, she didn't care. She still loved him! "Do you was syrup or fruit or what?" Elena's voice only just managed to seem nonchalant; it didn't fool Damon.

"Fuck that. Why won't you talk about this? You can't just ignore it - I'm a v… vamp…" He sucked in a breath trying to force the word out. "Well you know! Just talk to me Elena… _please!_"

"Damon," She placed the bowl back on the work surface, raised her hands to cradle his face and looked into his eyes. "I'm not ignoring this, I promise! I just… Don't care!" Leaning in to kiss his full red lips she found herself stopping. The thoughts of long razor sharp fangs protruding from his bottom lip filled her head, causing her to repress a shudder. Why couldn't she kiss him?

"You obviously do care Elena! You can't even kiss me!" He opened his moth demonstrating the total lack of fangs that he had. "Look…See, no fangs. If you didn't care you'd be able to kiss me right now. So, Go ahead. KISS ME!" He gradually got louder before shouting in her face, the anger over took, sending his body into a shaking rage. He ripped his shirt off and marched upstairs frantically searching for a new shirt so that he could go home. Damon threw the mattress to the other side of the room, taking the television down with it. Next was the dressing table and the bookcase. Why couldn't he find a clean shirt! Elena simply stood there. Watching as her bedroom got trashed from the lightest of touches.

"Damon…" She hurried across the room to where he was standing, breathing heavily. Her arms reached up to his back, as his muscles rippled underneath them. "Damon, please. I'm sorry. It's just…" He whipped around, shoving her body to the wall and pressing himself against her. "I'm sorry Damon, but, I just don't care!"

"Don't say that!" He nearly growled before slamming his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and used her legs to pull him closer, trying to merge their bodies as one. Pulling his head away with ease, he separated himself and sat in the corner. Elena slowly slouched against the wall, fighting to get her breath back. "So, do you care now?"

"I've always cared. About you that is! I just don't care what you are, nobody as beautiful and caring as you could be a soulless monster… The council, the world even; they've got it all wrong. If they only knew you like I do." She closed her eyes, searching for the words to comfort him, to help him. "Damon. I decided in the kitchen that I couldn't leave you, but you've got to understand. My ancestors, the council, everybody I have known have… _brainwashed _me to hate you - to hate what you are. But that shouldn't define you. I don't want to wake up in the morning with regrets, so I'm going to love the people who love me, or treat me right, who protect me. And the people who don't… well, fuck them!

"Everything happens for a reason. I've got to believe that… if my parents hadn't of…passed away, I would never have been blessed with you, I wouldn't be happy right now. I feel…weird saying this, but I'm happier in myself than I was. I had no point to my life, just stumbling through my life thinking cheerleading and the latest gossip was important… until you. You're my angel Damon; You saved me from a life of regret and depression. If I turned my back on you because someone defined you for what was forced upon you, what does that say about me? This is my chance to finally give you back everything you have given me, and I'm going to take it. If it changes my life, I'm going to let it because I'll be with you! I love you Damon. So don't hold it against me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry…. I've been a busy bee with exams and everything, enjoy, I know I did ; )**

"The pancakes were delicious, Hun!" Damon Slid around the table grabbing Elena's plate with his free hand, scrapping the leftovers into the trash he continued to the sink to rinse them before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Okay." Elena suddenly started. " So, I know I'm a part of a founding family and everything, but in all honesty… I don't know that much about…" It was a struggle for her to say it; even if she didn't care, she just couldn't bring herself to form that word. "…well, you. I mean I know the basics - whatever's written in the journals. This might sound quite stupid but, how can you come out in the day time?" She asked with a blush, finally getting to the point. By now, Elena had made her way through to the kitchen and slid onto the work surface to face Damon. He chuckled lightly before waggling his finger at her, gesturing to his chunky ring.

"I'm surprised these weren't mentioned in there! I was shocked you didn't guess as soon as you saw it… While we were in Rome, before the… erh… _Incident_, Stefan and I had found a small little hovel in one of the back streets that tried to pass as an Alchemist. That's where our lead started actually! At first, the women in there seemed quite strange; always talking about potions and spells etc. Unbeknown to us at the time they were in fact witches. Hmm, I wonder…" Damon suddenly lost in thought stopped, intriguing Elena further.

"Damon? Damon! What, what is it?" She had leapt off the side to then begin shaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later, it's just something one of the witches had said - I totally forgot until just now!" Elena stared at him.

"No! Tell me now!"

"In time love, do you want to know how I can walk around unscathed during the day, or what?" After a short, expectant pause from Elena, he continued. "So, the witches… Yes… They were speaking in a unfamiliar tongue and it took Stefan and I a long time to communicate that we spoke English. Before long, we were on our way investigating the underground systems. A couple of weeks after our 'change', the Coven finally let us go our own way. During our stay they had brought us various… 'Meals' I shall put it, so we never really had a choice to die instead. We were 'let out' a couple of days before we took our plane home. Dawn was quickly approaching and we still had nowhere to go. Stefan was practically crazed - you know how he gets; everything has to be organized and precise! Anyway, I simply… 'Encouraged' a woman to give us lodging. Eventually, we made our way back to the Alchemist; Stefan thought that it might have been a good idea to see if they could help us in some way and it turns out that they it!" He waggled his finger before grasping Elena around the hips, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs; all the while, she struggled in his iron fists.

"But, you didn't tell me about the bit you remembered!" Elena squealed. "Damon!" Damon continued to ignore her, to her dismay, and flew into the bedroom. He rolled her off his shoulder onto the bed where she flopped and he slammed the door. "Damon… Are you okay?" He hadn't turned to face her yet; he was stood in the corner. Elena was just about to go over to him when he suddenly flew around and crouched, a playful growl erupting from his sculptured chest. "Damon! No!" She squealed as he flew at her, resting just above her on the bed, his sweet breath flicking the loose wisps of hair from her loose bun around her face.

First he lightly kissed her closed eyelids – blue from the make-up the night before. Dragging his lips from the top of her head to the tip of her nose, she inhaled deeply, savouring every minute. Damon grazed the lobe of her ear, and then smothered kisses into her neck, causing more laughter to erupt from her. He wore a devilish grin as he raised his head, his eyes meeting hers. "Please no!" Elena squeaked the sound becoming lost in her throat.

"Yes!" Was his only reply as he used his arms to anchor limbs away from his head, he proceeded to blow raspberries on her bare stomach, screams echoed in the empty house and Elena tried, but failed, to fight off her predator.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't written in a month - WOW, I've been busy. Please review, Tell me what you think, give me any ideas, any improvements? Love ya ;) x**

**Its seems like all they did was lie in bed all day - enjoying their youth, together. Damon plaited wisps of Elena's hair as she finished studying for her English finals. **

"**Are you not going to study?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in that familiar way. It seemed to Damon that more and more of a new Elena emerged as their weekend flew by. "You may be immortal, but you have exams too, y'know!" She began to lean up on one elbow.**

"**Seriously, you've known me for years. Have I ever studied?" Damon rolled her over and pecked her on the cheek. "I'd better go… I haven't seen my dad for days." A glum look crossed Damon's face as he began to stand, pulling on his jeans. A shot of pain rocked through Elena - she couldn't stand to see him hurt, or that ass hole claiming to be his father hurting him! But what could she do, it wasn't her place to get involved. Katherine was no help either - all she cared about was her grades and Stefan, and Stefan was an Angel in Giuseppe's eyes. **

**Damon plodded off the bathroom, rubbing his tired eyes as he went. He grabbed his toothbrush and began the same old routine; staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes traced the full length of his body.**

"**God, your hot." Elena leant against the door frame, wearing his favourite football t-shirt. His mouth was foaming, the toothbrush balancing between his teeth. Yet, he still managed to pull that sexy half-smile. "You look like you have rabies" Elena laughed, pushing him against the sink and kissing the minty freshness from his mouth. **

"**Elena, I have to go…" He groaned as she reached down between their bodies. **

" **I don't think you do. Five more minutes?" She pleaded, her puppy dog eyes putting him at a disadvantage.**

"**You know I take longer than that." Damon breathed into her ear, "I just couldn't do that to you!" He leant back and groaned as she gently squeezed his 'sailor'. "Elena. I can't. I. Have. To. Go." Elena unzipped his jeans, and gently started stroke him, his breathing getting heavier as he traced his hands to the back of her knees and spun them both around. **

**Planting a kiss onto her full lips her pushed away. "I'm sorry, I'll ring you later."**

"**Okay." An exasperated look covered her face. Damon started out of the bathroom, pulling on his shirt. "Oh, Damon…" Elena called after him. Thoughts of his dad filling her mind. He stopped and spun around, at the bedroom door by this point. "Be careful!"**

**A slight chuckle escaped as he pointed to himself, "Vampire remember." he said with a wink, before leaving her alone. "I love you!" He called up the stairs before he closed the front door and jogging down the street, back to the douche he has to call dad. **

"**I love you more" she whispered, more as a mental message she didn't expect him to hear. Jumping from her perch on the sink, she reached inside the shower and switched it on, licking the minty remnants from her lips. Elena couldn't help but worry for Damon - especially now that she knew. **

**What if his dad found out? What would he do? Would he kill them both? Would he protect them? Did Kat already know? If she did, what did she think about it all? What would the Council do if they found out? How many more of them are there? What wasn't Damon telling her? If there are Vampires in Mystic Falls, and one of those is her boyfriend. Who she sees EVERYDAY, are there other people 'hiding' in front of her eyes? **

**Shaking the questions she really didn't want answers to yet from her head, she hopped into the scorching water. Elena could practically feel the stress flee from her muscles as she meditated beneath the stream of water, letting it wash over her face. **

**It was Sunday. Jeremy was out, Jenna was with Alaric (as usual), Damon was at home… and Kat, She should be here. Elena stumbled through the empty house. Reaching inside the cereal packet for another sugar filled handful. Without Damon there she couldn't hold those nightmares back; her parents. A familiar tune buzzed through the kitchen.**

"**Hello?" She answered.**

"**So, I have a problem…"Caroline paused. "Your not with Damon are you?" **

"**No. He's not. What's up?" Elena couldn't help but wonder which boy she need help with now, or what façade she was going to be forced to par take in, again.**

"**You're a size 8, aren't you?" It was a 50/50 chance, and the façade won out. "I don't know why I'm asking. I already know you are. So, this Wednesday there's a parade and Bonnie has just dropped out. Apparently, she has to work some things out with her grandma or something. I dunno. Anyway, that's not important, you're the same size as Bonnie, so your doing it!"**

"**And what exactly am I doing? Did you even think to ask?" Elena snapped, immediately regretting it. She hadn't exactly been the most social person since she'd gotten with Damon. She hardly saw her friends anymore, and in a way it didn't bother her. She had Damon. "What's up with Bonnie? I was just about to ring her." She added, as guilt shifted into the forefront of her mind, why was she the last to know that her best friend had to 'work some things out'. **

"**Does it matter? I'll talk to her later. I swear if somebody else messes up this parade I'll scream." Caroline practically shouted through the phone. "So, are you doing it or not? If you don't I promise to never speak to you again!" It seemed as if she was 3 years old again - 'if you don't do this you can't come to my birthday party', Elena nearly laughed.**

"**Okay, okay. I'll do it. Are you coming to mine and we'll sort some things out?" Elena asked. She could feel the loneliness creeping up on her, breathing down her neck and tugging at that knot in her stomach - the one attached to her tear ducts. "I'll get Bonnie round too?"**

"**Yeah okay. I'll text you when I set off. See you later. And Thank you, you're a life saver. Love you." **

"**See you later," was all Elena managed to say before the line went dead. She scrolled through her contacts, looking for Bonnie's number before sending her a text inviting her over - a girls night always cheered her up.**

**Caroline didn't even knock. She let herself in, screaming at the top of her lungs for Elena to get down there now. In her hands was the something resembling a tent, an embroidered tent, with a corset and Masquerade mask. **

"**No. Not happening." Elena retreated back up the stairs, creaking as she went. Caroline followed, true to from.**

"**Oh, come on. Just try it on and we can fix it up. Just give the cute little thing a try!" Her death glare bore down into Elena's soul. She tried to look away, knowing it was a lost cause - Caroline could manipulate anybody into anything!**

"**First of all, that's not a 'Little thing' and second, I'm not doing the parade if it involves looking like a Disney princess gone wrong!" Elena had cornered herself against the wall at the top of the stairs and Caroline was getting closer.**

"**We can do this my way, the hard way, or the even harder way!" she threatened, her voice growing closer to growl with every syllable. Elena gave a huff, all of those options sounded pure evil, however she'd rather go with the first option than any other. **

**Closing her eyes, Elena slowly drifted to her happy place as she felt the fabric creep its way up her body. Caroline pulled on the zip and she knew she had no choice but to look at the damage. Swiftly turning to the full length mirror she studied the dress. **

"**Get rid of the green lace and I'm in!" She agreed, reluctantly. She let out the breath she was holding and felt the corset push her breast further up to her neck; at least Damon will like that. **

**The doorbell rang before Elena and Caroline heard Bonnie's timid voice rise up the stairs. "Hello? Elena, are you here?"**

"**Yeah, come on up. Caroline's just fitting me for this Parade." The disapproval in her voice annoyed Caroline who slapped Elena's shoulder. **

"**You'll love it. Don't worry. Oh, and you need to talk Damon into wearing his tux." Caroline flitted downstairs, greeting Bonnie as she passed, in search of some fabric scissors. Elena couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror as her best friend entered the room. She hadn't taken part in one of these things since her mom had passed away, and the tears she'd been beating down were forcing themselves through her barriers.**

"**Hey you." Bonnie practically whispered. "You look, wow. Your mom would just love this one." She walked forward and plopped herself on her bed. Something wasn't right. Bonnie was hiding something, something big. Caroline might not have noticed it, but Elena sure did and she wanted answers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been... preoccupied **

**Please review and tell me what you think? Where i'm going wrong... If im going wrong. **

**Anyway - Keep reading :) **

Elena shifted out of her dress with no help from Caroline. She was busy texting, perched on the end of Elena's bed with Bonnie in tow, as they whispered about the new guy in her life. Elena had no time for gossip and boys anymore - why would she, she had Damon, and Damon was all she needed.

Hanging the circus tent behind her door, she joined her best friends, grabbing her phone as she walked. Damon still hadn't rang her yet and it was getting late. Had something happened? Did his father find out? She didn't have the guts to dial his number and find out, and Caroline's death glare bore into her. Caroline is a simple girl, she's easy to please; if you do everything her way. If you don't then your dead, and even vampires couldn't stand their ground against her.

"So," Bonnie started, "You guys know I've been a bit AWAL?" she carried on. Was Elena finally going to get some answers? Caroline suddenly stood.

"You've got a secret boyfriend going on haven't you?" she practically shouted. Bonnie blushed.

"No, well, yes I do. But that a different story, there's something more important I need to tell you guys." As she went on her voice lowered to a whisper. She inched forward dragging Caroline down with her. "I've been spending a lot of time with my grams actually, she has been introducing me to her book group on Fridays."

Caroline scoffed. "Seriously, the important news you had to tell us was book club?" she practically shouted whilst leaping from the bed.

"Caroline, Sit down!" Bonnie's retort rang strong and Caroline slowly sat. Bonnie carried on; "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered. Elena and Caroline frantically nodded, eagerly awaiting the news. "Well, my grams told me some news…" She drew the silence on longer then needed, creating unwanted suspense. "I'm a descendent from a long line of witches. I'm a witch. Her 'book club' has never technically, been about books, as such…" Elena's mouth had dropped. She wasn't breathing. This is a joke right? Her boyfriend couldn't possible be a vampire, and her best friend - a witch! It wasn't possible. Caroline looked ecstatic.

"So, like, can you make me a love potion or something? I really need this new guy for Prom. We only have a couple of weeks left to buy our tickets, and I really don't want to go by myself." She was practically jumping up and down.

"Caroline. Shut up." Bonnie glared at her. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "Elena, are you okay?" She still hadn't moved; her posture still ramrod straight.

"You're a witch?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm not that powerful as of yet, but my grams taught me some pretty cool things…" Bonnie trailed off reaching for a pillow and tearing it apart. The tiny, downy feathers spilled out over the sheets. Bonnie rubbed her hands together, before Caroline piped up.

"Urm, Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Just watch." Was all Bonnie said. Caroline, opened her mouth as if to begin speaking again but Elena shook her head, finally shutting Caroline up. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before hovering her hands over the feathers. One by one, they drifted higher and higher. A stunned silence filled the room as a grin covered Bonnie's face. The feathers floated higher, twirling as they went, and drawing the two girls to their feet. A giggle escaped Elena's mouth as she danced around with Caroline. Bonnie sat on the bed, mesmerized at her friends sheer joy from the little party trick, they should see what she can do with candles!

"Bonnie, this is amazing!" Elena squealed, the feathers pranced around the room one last time before settling back on the bed. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks. I didn't know how you guys would feel about this, and me and my grams have had a lot to talk about, you know?" Elena's phone buzzed on the dresser.

Elena had never been the Salvatore's boarding house before. She had done exactly as the text had said and dressed like Kat - not that she knew why. Damon was being so cryptic. She timidly raised her hand to lightly knock on oak door. There was no answer. A puzzled look crossed her face before she noticed the long rope hanging to the left. She pulled it and a shrill bell rang out, echoing around the house. It sounded almost empty.

After a long five minutes, Damon's father finally answered, practically ripping the door from it's hinges. A growl slid through his teeth before he caught himself. He looked Elena up and down and instantly calmed himself. His shoulder relaxed and small smile crept over his face. She had never seen him like this before - so calm and relaxed.

"Oh, hello Katherine. I wasn't expecting you," he breathed, "Stefan's out at the moment. What can I help you with?" He was acting like a different person all together, like he actually liked Elena. And then it dawned on her - he had called her Katherine, he thought she was Kat. This is why Damon had wanted her to dress in Kat's clothes tonight. Giuseppe was staring at her, expecting an answer as she stood dawdling over her answer.

"Oh, yes I know. I'm here to see Damon tonight if that's okay?" Elena tried to sound sweet like Kat and batted her eye lashes like her sister always does when she wanted something. A puzzled look flashed across his face as he contemplated what would bring her here to talk to Damon - his insolate son that was in 'love' with her whore of a sister. Stepping back and pulling the door wider he allowed who he thought to be Katherine to enter.

"Well, come on it then Kat. Damon's upstairs, you know where his room is, right?" Giuseppe practically snarled his name and Elena's heart lurched. How could a father hate his son so much?

"Thank you." She breathed before climbing the stairs. She didn't have a clue where Damon's room was, she had never set foot in there before. What was she going to do, walk around aimlessly until she found the right room? Surely that would break her cover.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Elena allowed her eyes to scan the different doors trying to decipher which one Damon occupied. He eyes rested on the last door, where a tall figure stood leaning against the door frame, his dark eyes tracing over her body causing a strange tingle to crawl over her skin.

"Hi." She whispered, almost embarrassed.

"Why don't you come in?" He invited her into his bedroom, as she pulled her skirt down. She felt so exposed in her sisters clothing. A playful look gleamed in his eyes, bringing them to life.

"Okay." was all she could mutter as her long legs carried her through his door.

The room was lighter than she expected, with mahogany furnishings scattered around the edges of the room. Books were scattered over his dresser and his bed looked as if no one had slept in it for over a year - probably because he stayed at Elena's most nights.

Elena plopped herself on the edge of her bed and pulled her heels off. She never wore them, but Katherine always did. Massaging her toes Damon kneeled at her feet releasing her hands before drawing her toes up to his mouth as he gentle kissed each one.

"Why did you ask me to come as Katherine?" She whispered, her breathing becoming heavier as his fingers trailed up to her knees and across her thighs. Damon simply peered into her eyes and muttered "Precaution."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Review please... I really love this chapter, bring some more action into this fic ;) **

Damon leant forward, his soft lips brushing over her knees - causing a shiver to travel up her spine and a pull in her stomach. Elena could feel the hairs raise on the back of her neck, as if she was being watched, she could feel black eyes on her, eyes gazing at her and her lover; sharing their intimacy. Elena didn't like this. She didn't share, and she wasn't going to let a peeping tom ruin the mood. Damon had made his way up to her thighs, his fingers lightly tracing over her legs before pushing the skirt further north - exposing the lace that covered her.

Abruptly, he stops and stands. "What's wrong?" he inquires, his eyes burning into hers. Desire tugs at her insides, making her almost forget what her problem was.

"I just feel..." Elena began, trying to pull her eyes away from his steady blazing gaze. "...like someone's watching us." She huffed and slumped forward as he dragged his eyes away from her. If she could she would spend all her time looking at him, studying him and drinking him in, but she had to eat.

"Should we go?" Damon implored, nearly pleading. He must really want her.

"Damon, what's the matter with you tonight?" She asked, dragging him dawn to sit beside her. "Why did you want me to come over? And, why am I dressed like this?" Elena almost began shouting but kept her voice steady and calm - she didn't want to alert Giuseppe. "I want a proper answer. No, I need a proper answer!" She met his eyes again, her hands twisted and untwisted in her lap - a nervous trait; one that Damon loved. He grasped her hands, stilling her and forcing her to look into his eyes; pools of glistening tears. Something was tearing him apart, her heart leapt from her chest wanting to enclose over him and stop whatever pain was rippling though him.

"We can't talk here." Was his only reply. He leapt from the bed and across the room, frantically pulling on his leather motor bike gear and throwing a helmet at her. "Here, put this on!"

"No. Wait. Damon. Stop." Damon was already out the door, she frantically stood, pulled her skirt down to a more reasonable length and grabbed her shoes. Marching down the stairs to confront him she ran into his father. A furious father.

"What's going on!" He practically spat in her face. Elena was torn between telling him the truth or acting like Kat and spitting a sarcastic comment back at him. Instead she kept her mouth shut, glared at him and ran out into the black night.

Damon was nowhere to be seen. She listened hard to try and pick up a growling in the distance, signalling that he'd left - nothing. She was stuck there, alone, with The Jackass. Pulling on her stiletto heels, she creeped around the back of the house - nothing. Her car was gone too it would seem, Damon was going to pay big time for that. Angry tears began to pool in her eyes. _What was his fucking problem? _Marching to the front of the house, Elena could faintly make out a shadow, a tall shadow. The front door the Salvatore boarding house was tightly shut and all the lights shut off. It seems Giuseppe didn't give a fuck about her either. Who was this stranger, just stood. Stood, staring. At her.

Elena peered into the darkness, hoping that her eyes were playing tricks on her. The figure moved, its right arm raising as if pointing at her. Was it an arm? What was this... thing? An excruciating pain rippled through her temple, making her yell out. She doubled over, her head in her hands and her nails clawing at her scalp. _What the fuck was going on? _It was as if someone was ramming hot pokers through her eyes and twirling them around to see how much pain they could cause. Suddenly, the pain ceased. Relief flushed through her, her body sagged and fell limp onto the grass. _Who was that? _

A squawk and a flutter of feathered wings filled the ominous silence that dragged on following her assault. How long had she been led there before the black enveloped her, carrying her to a dreamland, she didn't know...

_Elena had flown before, but this was different; there wasn't a metal cage restricting her from the clouds and the blue sky. This was freedom, freedom and power. It wasn't so much flying as it was floating. Elena was floating, high above the ground. Mystic Falls led below her feet, almost acting as a safeguard - somewhere for her feet to explore and rest upon. Damon was sat on the church steeple grinning at her, his thin lips pulling up at the corners but not quite reaching his eyes. His legs rested on either side of the large cross, bare feet scraping across the stone. Why wasn't he floating with her? She was alone in the sky, floating just out of reach of the clouds; of the church; of the safe and familiar pavement. She longed for the warm arms of her lover to encompass her body, reaching her soul through the thin skin that kept it solace. Peering at Damon through her thick eyelashes, she implored him to join her, almost begged him with her eyes. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words, she couldn't find the sounds. _

_As she stared at Damon he began to change, his held both his arms out, almost stretching them after sitting idle for a long while. He flexed his fingers, small black dots appearing on his skin. No, they were underneath his skin, fighting to break free. A panic over took her, as she moved her eyes back to his. He was grinning, his eyes alight with humour - at her expression? because she didn't know what was going on?_

_Soft downy feathers emerged from his neck, his bare hands, his bare feet. They elongated as Damon hunched over, almost as if he was in pain. His legs drew up and around the large cross above the church. Into his body. He opened his arms wide, but they weren't arms anymore, they were wings. Looking up to peer at Elena, beady eyes met hers above a long beak - this wasn't Damon anymore!_

_A piercing scream echoed around Mystic Falls as the crow flew at her. Falling to the ground beneath her, Elena tumbled past the house and street lamps, a limp body on the streets of her home town, a crow perched and cawing at her side…_

_Elena woke up screaming in a familiar place, but she couldn't place it. The blankets were too soft and as she reached out for the familiar warmth of Damn she found more sheets. _

"_Damon!" she called out, worried he didn't come home with her. _

"_I'm here." He called. His body hunched in the dark corer of her bedroom - sweat dripping across his brow, matching hers. "It was all just a bad dream…" he spoke more softly now, trying not to disturb her. "Go back to sleep."_

"_Damon, what the fuck is going on?" she yelled at him, anger finally running through her veins overcoming the other emotions she didn't have the capacity to feel as well. He slowly rose from his spot in the dark corner, carefully taking each step towards her on the bed. The mattress creaked as he sat, swinging his legs in front of him and crossing them over. He still hadn't made eye contact with her, purposefully looking away - his eyes told her everything. He took a deep breath and looked up, anguish over took her; his eyes were red and bloodshot, there was no white - just pools of blood._

"_Elena. I thought you were dead!" his voice broke, a red tear made its way to his chin. "I went to go and get the bike, I was so… angry! I couldn't think. I needed to be out of that house before I ruined our plan." His voice trailed off as he looked down again, staring at her twisting hands._

"_What plan?" Elena was worried now, he was going to do something stupid and she new it. She had to stop it, whatever it was. "Damon, tell me!" she pleaded, drawing his eyes back to her. The blood had dissipated fractionally. His eyes burning with something… Desire? Hate? Greif?_

"_The plan to kill our father." He whispered._


End file.
